A project development project is a temporary endeavor undertaken to develop a new product or service. An organization may use a project development pipeline to organize and optimize the allocation of resources for a stream of developing projects. Such resources may include time, money, people, materials, energy, space, equipment, communication, quality assurance, and risk tolerance. A project development pipeline consists of a chain of process phases and resources arranged so that the output of each element of the chain flows into the input of the next element in the project development pipeline. Projects in a project development pipeline are governed to various degrees to insure that the project is completed on time and within budget. However, the governance actions that are appropriate for one project may be inappropriate for another project, creating bureaucracy and unnecessary delays.